A Walk In My Shoes
by wwediva
Summary: Clea Johnson is a average woman. She's known Randy Orton and John Cena in the past. One day she watches wrestling and finds out her friends are wrestlers. She looks back on childhood and teenage years while she tries to reunite with her old friends.
1. Living and Leaving St Louis

My name is Clea Johnson. My life has had many rough times and fun times. Every since I moved from West Newbury, Massachusetts to Corpus Christi, Texas eleven years ago I've changed a lot. Well let me tell you about my life.

I was not born in West Newbury. I was born in Knoxville, Tennessee on April 20, 1980 to Michael and Julie Johnson. My parents are from a small Texas town but they moved when to Knoxville when my grandma was really sick. Then when I was five months old we moved to St. Louis, Mo. My parents named me after my father's mother name, Clea. They said that when I was 2 years old I said my first word, wrestling. I thought that was kindda funny because when I turned 4 my best friend at the time had a father that was a wrestler. His name was Randy Orton. He lived three houses down from where I used to live. My mom knew his mom from work at the local hospital. I knew Randy from daycare. We always played together and we mostly played house. I was the mom and he was the dad and my friends Sara and Richard were the children. Those had to be the greatest childhood memories.

Over the years we remained friends. In school we always talked to each other. I remember in 1st grade Randy was in my class and it was Valentine's Day. Our teacher made us write cards to a secret admirer in the class. Since most of my friends were girls and Randy was my only friend that was a boy, besides Richard, I had decided to give him the card. When it was time to exchange the cards I went up to him and gave it to him. I thought I was going to get a card from someone else but instead he had made me a card. I read it and gave him a hug. It was the cutest card I have ever gotten from anyone. The rest of the year and 2nd, and 3rd grade past by fast. We were still friends through all of it. When I was 10 my parents went to Texas for the summer. I didn't want to spend the summer without Randy so his parents said I can stay with them while my parents were away. We had a great time there. We would stay up late and watch wrestling, play games, listen to the radio, or just talk about life and what we're gonna be doing when we get older. He wanted to become a wrestler like his father and I wanted to be whatever he wanted so I wanted to be a wrestler too.

That was the last summer I spent with Randy. The following summer my dad found a better job in West Newbury, Massachusetts than what he had in St. Louis. Nobody told me anything about the move. When I found out I started crying and Randy was there to try to make me feel better. I really didn't want to leave him and the town behind. I loved that city with all of my heart and to this day I still do. Randy said we had to make the best we still had together. My parents knew me moving away was hard on me and on him so they let him stay for the week before we left. We did everything we could to make my last days something I will never forget. He took me to the movies, to the park, even to the my favorite shop, the ice cream shop around the block. At night we would talk about all the memories. How I would always say hi to him at school, how he would say anything and I would laugh, or how we both walked each other home from school everyday. Anything we did together we considered it a memory. I remember when it was my last night in our old house and Randy was sleeping on the floor while I was crying on my bed. He sat down with me and started hugging so he can make me feel better. Since we were old enough to know what love was we still didn't know what it really meant. The reason I bring that up is because that night he kissed my cheek and hugged me to sleep. I was really happy he was my friend, someone I could trust and talk to. We slowly fell asleep by the minute, still holding on to each other.

In the morning it was time for me to leave. I woke up in the same place I fell asleep at, in Randy's arms. I was crying a little when I had to say good bye to all my friends. Sara and Richard were there to see me go. Like I said before, I didn't want to leave them. They were my friends and I wanted it to be like that forever. Then it was time to say bye to Randy. Oh it was so sad. I looked at him and he looked at me back with his beautiful eyes. I wanted so badly to stay with him and sleep like we did the night before. We both cried as we hugged. Our parents were watching us and I could tell they knew my mom and dad were ruining a good friendship. I finally wiped my tears and gave him a piece of paper. On it it had my new address and phone number. I told him to always write to me and call when he can. He looked at it and gave me a weak smile. By the look of it I knew he didn't want me to go. I tried to give him a smile in return but I couldn't. It was to painful to say bye. I gave him one more hug before we left. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave him a kiss on the cheek too. He told me "Bye Clea. I will never forget you." I looked at him and said "Randy you will always be my best friend in the whole wide world." We smiled and I left to our van. I waved my friends one last good bye. They waved back. As we drived away I looked one last time at all three of them. I saw Randy and he looked sad. He smiled at me and waved good bye. I smiled back and waved. That was the last time I saw him.


	2. New Town, New Friends

Aw thanks for the reviews for the 1st chapter. I know it was sad. I hope you like the 2nd chap!

* * *

We arrived in West Newbury in five days. We were all so tired from the trip. I spent more than half of the time crying. The move was still painful on me but I managed to be okay. My parents had decided to stay in a hotel for the night and in the morning we would look for our new house. I took a shower and went to bed. I layed there thinking about what life would be like in West Newbury. I wondered if I would find a friend like Randy. A friend that would look after me, do things with me, stuff like me and Randy used to do. I even thought about about my new school. I haven't seen it yet but I was a little scared. I knew if I was with Randy I wouldn't be scared but I was on my own.

My parents woke me up early the next morning. It was time to move into our new home.We first ate breakfast and then we went to the new house. The neiborhood seemed to be nice. Nothing was wrong with it. No violence or anything like that was around and my dad liked that. The house looked really pretty. It was a two story home and it was so big in the inside. There was a kitchen, a dinning room, a living room, three bed rooms, and four restrooms. I was starting to like it by the minute. What I liked about moving into the house was that I could choose my room. When I finally choosed one it was what I thought it would be. The two windows gave a great view of the front lawn. As I looked out the window I noticed a family waling over to the house from across the street. They looked nice. There was a man, a woman, and three boys following behind them. I found a interest in the tallest boy. He looked like if he was about my age though a little older. I was about to grab my box of things that was outside in the van when I heard my mom call for me.

I walked downstairs to see the family that walked from acrossed the street in the living room. I looked at the boy that I was looking at out my window. I introduced myself to them. They said hi and introduced themselves. After the adults were introduced it was time to meet the kids. I already forgot the first two names but I remember the third's. His name was John Cena. That's kindda funy that I can remember his name but not his brothers' names. Maybe it was because me and John later became friends. I think that's why. He was the one I was looking at from my window.We didn't become friends the instant we met. While my parents showed his parents the new house we went to the backyard. I sat on the bench my dad had put on the lawn and we started talking.

"So where did you come from? I mean where did you live before you moved here?" he asked me.

"I lived in St. Louis." I told him a little shy.

"Oh. How old are you?"

"I'm 11. You?"

"I'm 14. To tell you the truth I thought you would be a little bit older, only cause you're tall." he told me.

I told him "Thank you. I really don't get that a lot but thanks."

He smiled. "What do you like to do for fun?" he asked me.

"You sure do have a lot of questions. I like to do about anything. I can't really name them all at once."

"How about wrestle?"

I looked at him. "Me and my friend from St. Louis loved wrestling! His dad is a wrestler in the WWF. We didn't wrestle though. We just like watching it."

"Wow that is so cool. I want to be a wrestler when I grow up. Either that or a rock star. I can't choose."

"Me and Randy wanted to be wrestlers too." I told him. I thought he could be that friend I was looking for. The one just like Randy.

"Me and my brothers love to wrestle in our backyard. Would you like to be the referee for our next wrestling match?" he asked me.

My heart was slowly beating faster by the second. I made my first new friend in one day. " I would love to." I told him excitedly.

"Great! The next -" he started but then got stopped when we heard his mom calling for him.

We walked inside and out to the front lawn.

It was time for him to leave for some place. I didn't know where though. I just said bye and watched them leave. When me and my mom went to the van to grab some more boxes my mom asked me if I had already made a new friend. I smiled to tell her yes. I had already made a friend. To me that was so cool. I had forgotten about Randy untill he called me later in the day. I was so happy to hear from him.

"Hi Randy!" I told him with excitement in my voice.

"Hey Clea! God I already miss you so much." he told me.

"I miss you too Ran. I cried when I was at the hotel last night. I was wondering what life would be like in my new town without you." I told him as a tear was coming down my face, just a little one though.

"Aw Cle it's ok. If we talk together on the phone I know we'll both be ok Besides we can also write to each other."

"Ok." I said adn a smile came to my face.

"So what's the town like so far?" he asked me.

"It's ok. I only know one person so far."

"Who?"

"My neighbor that lives across the street. His name is John. He's older than me by three years."

"So you're already making friends huh?" he asked with a sound of sadness in his voice.

"Randy I'm not gonna ever forget about you you dummy! I would never do that. You are too good of a friend to forget about." I told him so he can cheer up a little.

"Thanks." he told me.

I heard my mom calling me downstairs so I had to go. "Ran I call you later. My mom is calling me."

"Ok I'll talk to you later."  
"Kisses." I said and hanged the phone up and ran downstairs.

I saw John standing there with his brothers. I think I knew why they were standing on my porch. I asked my mom if I can play with John. She said for a little while. I kissed her and left with the three boys. We walked across the street to his backyard. I saw a little ring made up of rope and pillows on the ground. I thought it was cool and I looked at it for a moment before John told me the rules. They were pretty easy and I could tell they didn't wrestle like on t.v. There were no rope breaks, or any real big rules. All I had to do was count the submissions and count the pins. I thought it was simple. The first match was John's two brothers against John in a Handicapped match. It really didn't suprise me that his brothers won. We were about to start the main event when my dad called me for dinner. I told my new friends bye and left to my house.

"Got some new friends sport?" my dad asked me as he rubbed my head and we walked into the house. I smiled at him and went to wash up for dinner. As I was washing my hands I looked at myself in the morror. I thought I was the ugliest person in the world but I knew that wasn't true. A girl named Erica at my old school was far more uglier than me. I looked at my cheek. I remembered Randy had gave me a kiss there. I touched it very lightly. My first kiss. Well sort of even though it wasn't on the lips like it's supposed to. I just said it was my first kiss from a boy. A good bye kiss from my best friend, Randy Orton. At the dinner table my parents were talking about enrolling me into my new school before school starts. Inside I hoped it was just like my old school, but I knew it won't be. After dinner I took a shower and went to my room. I sat on my bed and looked around. It was empty. I only had my bed and a dresser in there so far. Since I was bored and not ready for bed I started unpacking my things.

I first unpacked my clothes. I started looking at my wardrobe as I hanged it up in the closet or folded it and put it in my dresser. I found my favorite dress in the pile of clothes I had on the bed. It had flowers all over it. My grandma gave it to my mom and my mom gave it to me. You can say it was something that my family wanted to pass down. I straightened it out and then put it in the closet. I found a lot of old clothes I didn't wear any more. My dad wanted us to leave out any clothes that didn't fit. I had a lot of clothes out on the floor. I came across a shirt Randy had given me last summer when I had spilled grape juice on my night shirt I wore with my pants. The shirt was a old WWF shirt with many wrestlers on it. Hulk Hogan, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Andre the Giant, and of course "Cowboy" Bob Orton,name a few, were on it. Instead of folding it I got two thumb tacks and hanged it from my wall. I smiled proudly at it. I knew it would one day become a collectable.

Next it was my other stuff. I say my other stuff because it was my things that I just had for no reason. As I was putting my jewerly box on my night stand the phone rang. I answered it and it was Randy.

"Hi Clea." he said.

"Hi Randy. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just laying on my bed looking at my room. You?"

"I'm unpacking my things. I forgot to give you back your shirt from last summer."

"Oh thats ok. I want you to have something to remember me by.

I smiled. "Ran I'm putting my pictures on the wall and more than half of them have you, Sara, and Richard in them, mostly you. Now I can I forget about you when I'm gonna wake up every morning and see the pics on my wall?"

"Well I'm happy you'll see me. Geese I still miss you." he told me.

I sat on the bed and said "I miss you too. I hope we move back to St. Louis."

"I hope so too. Ok I gotta go. My dad is coming up the stairs to my room. I can hear from the sounds."

"Ok then."

"Promise me one thing though before we go." he told me.

"What?"

What he told me next was something I never forgot.

"Promise me you will dream about St. Louis and being home with all of your friends. Just like old times."

A tear came down my face as he finished. "Always." I told him.

We said good night and then after I cleared off the bed I layed down. I was thinking about what Randy was saying. How can I not forget about him? How can I not forget about my old life in the town I loved? Well I couldn't. After that night I did what he told me to dream of. I dreamed of St. Louis and my friends. Most of all I dreamed of Randy.

* * *

This is the second chap. Please review for me. Thanks!

Peace Out!


	3. First Day of School

okay chapter 3 is finally up! yay! i just finished the chapter last night and today. i hope it's good. i haven't reread it. see, i started it a long time ago, but i just finished the chapter... so yea. okay please R&R!

* * *

The summer went by fast. I spent almost everyday at John's house and at night, I talked to Randy every night on the phone. He talked to me about what happened to him, Richard, and Sara earlier in the day. I kindda missed spending time with them. I miss when me and Sara would watch Randy and Richard trying to do cool things so they can get some money for ice cream. It would never work, but we all enjoyed spending time with each other and I liked laughing at the boys. 

Now I have spent nearly two months in West Newbury. I liked the town so far. Every Friday night me and my family would eat out at the downtown restaurants. My favorite was Tony's Pizza Palace. They made the best sausage pizza. On some days, me and my mom went to the mall in Boston. The ride wasn't that long and I enjoyed it. The only friend I had was still John. He was the only kid on the street that I knew. Our other neighbors were some old couple. Some nights we could hear them yelling at each other. I would laugh as I lay in my bed.

Since John lived across from me, we sometimes talked to each other through walkie-talkies I got from my birth day one year. After I talked to Randy on the phone, I would turn off all the lights in my room and hide under the covers. Then I would start talking to John. We usually talked about anything, mostly wrestling and about my life back in St. Louis. I think he liked hearing stories about my friends, especially about me and Randy. I told him all about my life. How we moved from Knoxville to St. Louis then to here in West Newbury.

Well we only did that in the summer. Before I knew it, school was just around the corner. My mom would take me to the mall every Wednesday. To tell you the truth I was kindda scared to go to a new school. I mean I wouldn't know anybody and I was sure I was going to get lost. It wasn't long before school was a week away. Me and John stopped talking to each other at night to get some sleep but I didn't stop talking to Randy. I thought it was cool how we kept in touch after we moved, just like we said we would. I remember it was the last weekend I had before school started and we stayed on the phone for three hours.

"So are you scared?" he asked me.

"Would you be if you went to a new school where nobody knew you and you were the new kid in the school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would."  
"Well, I guess I'm not the only one then," I smiled. I couldn't see, but I bet Randy was smiling too.

We talked about wrestling, how everything with my parents, and some other stuff. By the time I finally got off the phone, it was late, and I was very tired. We said our good byes, and I promised him I would call him as soon as I got home from school.

I laid there in my bed. I started thinking about my new life. I liked it here. I still had one friend and two old neighbors. To me it was ok. I fell asleep to the music of the neighbors fighting. I didn't know why. It seemed relaxing.

School was now minutes away. It was about 6:45 when I woke up. My mom said I should straiten my hair. As much as I didn't want to, I did only to make a good impression on my first day of school. While I did my hair, I looked across the street to John's house. He saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I think I shouldn't have done that cause I burned myself.

After I was done with my hair, it was time to pick out my clothes. I changed into my new clothes, and got my school supplies together. Then I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I must say it wasn't the best tasting food I ever had, but I was hungry.

I finished my eggs fast and went to the living room. I had about 25 minutes to spare before my mom dropped me off and left for work. I was watching t. v when I heard a voice come from outside. I looked out the window to see John and his brothers waiting out on their porch. I asked my dad if I could go outside on the porch. I went but instead of being on the porch, I went across the street to see John.

"Hey, are you scared?" he asked me as I sat next to him on his porch.

"A little, but I'm willing to go."

"Well, if anybody messes with you, you tell me so I can kick their butt."

"Ok," I laughed and looked at my watch. "I gotta get going," I told him.

"I'll see you later then. Good luck." he smiled as I left. I smiled at him before I crossed the street.

"Oh, hey, when the bell rings to go to lunch, wait for me outside the cafeteria," he yelled from across the street. I gave him a thumb up to let him know I heard.

I quickly sat down on the steps as my dad came near the door. He told me to get my supplies together. I smiled, and went inside. After my things were ready to go, I made sure my hair was fine, and I went back downstairs.

We had just a few minutes before we actually left. I thought I could give Randy a quick call, but because of the time difference, it would be to early. I sighed, and went out to my mom's car. She put my backpack in the trunk as I got in the car.

As we pulled out of the driveway, I felt my stomach squeeze. I was nervous and I guess my mom could tell.

"Sweetie are you ok?" she asked me.

I just smiled. "Mom how am going to get home today after school?" I asked her.

"You're going to walk home with John and his brothers from across the street. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," I said, and we pulled up to the school.

My mom wished me the best of luck, gave me a kiss, and then drove off. I stood there in front of my new school with a backpack and a bag full of supplies. I crossed my fingers, and walked inside. Since I didn't know where I was going, I went to the office first.

I walked in to see a woman sitting at a desk. "Good morning. How can I help you?" she asked me.

"I'm a new student. My name is Clea Johnson," I told her.

She started looking at some papers. While she did that, I looked around the room. There was posters everywhere, and pictures of the staff and students all along the wall.

"Oh yes, Clea Johnson. You are in room 106 with Ms. Robinson," she said.

As she was saying this, a girl walked in.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones. My mom wants the school year calendar," she said.

The woman smiled, gave her a paper, and said, "Have a good day Hannah."

She smiled, and slowly walked towards the door.

"Do you know where her room is?" she asked me.

"No, I don't," I answered.

"Who does she have?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Mrs. Robinson," Mrs. Jones told her.

"I can take her. I have Mrs. Robinson, too," she smiled.

"Great! Clea, Hannah will take you to your classroom," she said to me.

I smiled, and left with the girl.

"Hello my name is Hannah. So, what's your name?" she asked me as she shook my hand.

"My name is Clea," I told her.

"Where are you coming from?"

"I moved here from St. Louis, Missouri."

"I'm new here too, sort of. This is my second year at this school. I moved here from New Orleans, Louisiana last year."

I smiled at her. We reached a room with kids standing outside waiting to come in. the teacher was checking off her list as kids went inside. We went to the end of the line. When it was finally my turn to go up, I was kindda nervous.

"Hello I am Mrs. Robinson. What is your name?" she asked me.

"My name is Clea Johnson," I told her.

She smiled and let me in.

I looked at the classroom. It looked so nice and neat. The teacher's desk was in the front of the room. On the wall was a chart with everybody's name on it. The room all together was amazing to me. I looked at the desks for the students. Almost everybody had filled up the back seats, though there were still some seats. I didn't blame them. At my other school, I sat in the back with Randy, Sara, and Richard. We liked sitting in the back because our teacher at the time had horrible eyesight so we got away with some stuff.

Just as I was about to put my supplies on the first desk, Hannah came up to me.

"Hey come and sit over here with me," she told me. I followed her to the last two chairs of the first two rows.

I put my stuff on the last desk of the first row, and Hannah sat across from me on the second row. I sat down in my seat, and I waited for the teacher to start the class.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Robinson came into the room. She put her book down and looked at the class.

She started talking about herself, and her teaching career. It was boring like hell. She was middle-aged, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like the old lady that worked at the ice cream shop back in St. Louis. When Mrs. Robinson was finally finished talking, the whole class got up at once. Hannah asked me if I wanted to take the crayons, pencils, and markers, and she will take the towels and tissues. I agreed and took her utensils along with mine, and went to the front of the room

I put the markers in one basket, crayons in another basket, and the pencils, in another basket. I turned around to go back to my desk when I bumped into this boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"That's ok. My name is Damien," he said, and put his hand out.  
"I'm Clea," I smiled and shook his hand.

He smiled, and I left back to my seat. As I sat down, I started smiling again.

When everybody finally sat down and was quiet, Mrs. Robinson told us the class schedule and the rules. I couldn't believe we still had recess. I knew I had to tell Randy about this; he would freak out. So because it was the first day of school, we stayed in homeroom all day. The teacher just talked about rules and school related things. I think almost everybody fell asleep at least once until lunch. As soon as the bell rang, the kids were out of their seats and on their way to the cafeteria.

I walked with Hannah to lunch. Just as we were about to enter the cafeteria, I remembered what John told me.

"Wait I have to wait for somebody," I told her and looked around.

"Who do you have to wait for?" she asked me.

"A friend of mine," I answered, and continued to look for John.

She stood there with her foot tapping. I looked at her, and started giggling inside. It wasn't long before I saw him walking down the hallway.

"He's coming," I told Hannah.

"Where?" she asked, and looked up ahead

"Clea!" John waved to me.

I waved back.

"You know John Cena?" Hannah asked me excitedly.

"He's my neighbor," I answered as John approached us.

"Hey Clea. Who's your friend here? Want me to kick her ass?" he joked.

"John this is Hannah. Hannah this is John… but I think you already know that," I introduced the two.

"Hi," Hannah said shyly.

"Hi. So how's the school so far?" he asked me as we walked into the cafeteria.

"So far I think it is better than my old school," I answered and got a tray.

"That's good. Umm… your parents did tell you how you're getting home right?" he asked me.

"I'm walking home with you and your brothers," I smiled. Hannah nearly froze at what I said.

"Good. I'll see you later then. Bye gals," he said and left to sit with his friends.

"Hey, Clea, do you think he's really going to kick my ass?" Hannah asked me as we sat at a table.

"No, he's just kidding," I smiled and started to eat my lunch.

"So, John Cena is your neighbor. I would die to be his neighbor," Hannah said with food in her mouth.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is the hottest guy in the school. Almost every girl wants him."

I rolled my eyes, and continued to eat. I didn't see why John was the hottest guy. He looked like every other boy to me.

I was picking at my peas with my fork when that boy I bumped into earlier walked over to me and Hannah with his friend.

"Hey do you mind if we sit here?" he asked me.

"Go right ahead," Hannah spoke for me. "Hi, I'm Hannah, and this is Clea," she introduced us. She didn't know that I already met him.

"I'm Damien, and this is my friend Justin," he introduced himself and his friend.

"So, Clea tell me about your life in St. Louis," Hannah said as if we had a conversation started before the boys came.

"Umm, I'll tell you some other time" I told her and continued to pick at my peas.

"I would like to hear it if you don't mind. We have about thirty minutes to spare," Damien said.

"I guess," I said and started to tell them about what life was like back in Missouri. I told them about my friends, and what we did for fun. They seemed really interested cause once I started talking they didn't do anything except for listening.

So after we had lunch, we went back to homeroom.

It was near the end of the day, and it was recess. Hannah didn't feel like doing anything so we sat on the grass, and watched John play football. About every five minutes, Damien and Justin would come, and sit with us. Hannah told me that Damien liked me but I just ignored her. I thought John was a good football player. He and his friends had very creative plays. Every time his team made a touchdown, he would look over at me and Hannah. We would clap and cheer for them.

It was finally the end of the day. I said good bye to Hannah, and went outside. I stood there for a few minutes when I saw John's little brothers. We waited for a couple more minutes and then John finally came out.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to do something before I left." he told us and we started walking home.

I told him how my day went without skipping any details. The amazing thing was that he listened to my every word. I told him how I met Hannah and Damien, and that Hannah had a crush on him. He said he wasn't surprised; he was the skinny little white boy that everybody loved. I laughed. John had a good sense of humor. Then out of nowhere I thought of Randy. I remembered I had to call him after school. As soon as we got to our houses, I separated ways with John and his brothers. I went up to my room and immediately dialed Randy's number. The time difference wasn't a big deal; it was three here and four there.

"Hello?" picked up the phone. It was Randy's little sister Becky.

"Can I speak to Randy?" I asked.

The phone shuffled to another person. "Hello?" It was now Randy's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Orton. It's me Clea. Is Randy there?" I asked.

"Oh Clea! So good to hear from you sweetie! Well, no Randy isn't here. Can I take a message for him?"

I gave a sigh. The time I really wanted to talk to Randy, he isn't home. "No, it's okay Mrs. Orton. I'll call tomorrow."

She said goodbye and hung up the phone. I sat on the bed for a while. I stayed quiet for a minute or so. I wasn't upset or anything; just not talking to Randy kind of made me sad. My mom then called me down for dinner. At the table, my parents asked how my first day of school was. I told what I told John, and they said they were happy for me. I ate my food in a hurry and went up to my room.

I admit not hearing Randy's voice did make me a little depressed, but that all changed when I heard John call me on my walkie-talkie.

"So did you hear from your friend Randy?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but he wasn't there," I told him.

"Well, it's okay," he said. "At least you still got me."

I smiled and said, "That's true!"

We stayed up for at least thirty more minutes talking about, well basically nothing. We talked about weird stuff. There was a new science fiction/horror movie out, and I told him that I was horrified of horror movies. He laughed at me, saying that he was scared at nothing. I then told him a scary story about a old dying woman who put a curse on her house. Then when a family moves in, they all die. John didn't say anything for the next few minutes.

"Scared?" I sarcastically asked him.

"Me? Nah… umm I'm not scared. Just… just wanna be quiet for a little while," he said.

I laughed and then called it a night. We said our goodnights before we turned out the lights. As I laid in bed, I heard the soothing yells of the neighbors, the dogs down the alley barking, and most of all, the quietness there was when all the noises stopped suddenly. I took a deep breath. It was the end of a pretty good day. It was the first day of school in a new town and I made new friends in the process, though never forgetting my old friends. It was a good day.


	4. Growing Up Without Them

Chapter 4: Growing Up Without Them

As you can imagine, a lot of things changed since I moved to West Newbury. I went through a ton of changes without my friends; I was maturing before everyone's eyes. I started getting boobs (yeah, I'm gonna say boobs because even though I'm older, I still think saying the correct term is funny). Like I said, everyone noticed. Right after my mom bought me my junior bra, John was the first person to notice something different.

"Hey, Clea," he said to me. "Did-- did you do something different or something? I mean, you look different."

"I'm getting boobs," I blankly told him. I didn't care what I said in front of him; we were best friends so I could talk freely in front of John. Now that I look back on it though, I was a retard for saying that in front of a boy.

"Oh, cool," was all he said. Then we went to his backyard and we wrestled.

Wrestling. That's one of the things that changed too. I couldn't do all the things I used to do when I was young due to a monthly visitor. Girls, you gotta know what I mean. At the time, I didn't know about any of that stuff until my mom had the "talk" with me. From then on I watched whatever I did very carefully. I was cautious about what I did when the visitor was here, but after I told John about the visitor, he understood and we didn't wrestle until the visitor packed its bags and left until next month.

We didn't wrestle long either. As soon as I headed into middle school and John in high school, all that fun stopped. We were too caught up in things with school and such to worry about some of the simple things in life. Then in when we were both in high school (me a freshman and John a sophomore) things got really hectic. My parents made me concentrate on my school work; I was a straight A student. Normally kids would pick on the nerd, but not in my case. I was considered to be in the popular crowd, me and Hannah. I don't know what I did exactly to be popular, but I wasn't the "Miss All-That" type. A lot of the kids liked me, from the pops to the band nerds and outcasts. I went out with Damien at the start of eighth grade, and at the end of the year we were still together. I didn't have the courage to call Randy since the last time I called him, which was years ago. I thought if I called now, things just wouldn't be the same.

I didn't really think of my old friends a lot like I used to. Like I said, I lost contact with Randy and with the rest of them. No letters in the mail, phone calls after school, none of that stuff no more. I broke one of Randy's promises (to keep in touch no matter what) but I was still holding on to another: never forget my true friends from St. Louis.

* * *

oh my gawshies!! guys, i'm SOOOOOOOO sorry this chapter is short!!!! i feel so bad about myself because it's not longer!!!! but i felt like that's all i could write for this chapter. i was waiting to put things in the next chapter... o0o i feel so bad. sorry guys if i let y'all down.


	5. Moving Again

Chapter 4: Moving Again

Right before my sophomore year, during the summer, my parents decided to move back to Texas. My aunt was going through a terrible divorce so my mom thought it would be best if we went back "home". I was hoping that when I broke the news to my friends, they wouldn't get all emotional. The first person I told was Hannah, who was the biggest overdramatic I knew so it wasn't easy, and then I told John and Damien (who became the bestest of friends thanks to me).

"So, you're just gonna move like that?" Hannah asked with snuffles in between.

"I don't know what to tell you chick… I don't wanna move either, but my mom thinks we need to be with my aunt," I told her as I comforted her.

"What am I gonna do when you're gone?"

"Oh I think you can survive. You still got Damien and John. Plus, don't forget the hundreds of friends within the school," I smiled.

She smiled and gave me a hug. It wasn't as easy for her as it was me; I've been through this process before and it wasn't new. Before I left her house to go to Damien's, she gave me a ton of stuff she had of us: old pictures she wanted me to have, shirts we borrowed that she didn't want, and more stuff. I took it all with open arms and put it in the trunk of my dad's car that I was driving. Next I had to break it to Damien. He wasn't the emotional type, so I didn't know how he'd react.

"Well, we won't let miles of roads split us apart, now will we?" he managed to smile after I told him.

A big smile came across my face and I gave him a hug. I knew long distant relationships didn't last long, but I was gonna give it a try just for him. We spent the afternoon together doing the normal stuff we usually did in the summer. We went out for ice cream, took a walk around town, ran into some of the football players (Damien's friends) and we tagged along with them. By the time I got home, the sun was already setting. I took a nap before I went over to John's to tell him the news. He was home all day so we drove to the park so he could get out of his house.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?" he asked me as we walked around the park.

I didn't know where to start. "Well… John we've been friends for what, five or six years now?"

"Yeah, somewhere around there," he said.

I looked at him. For some reason it was as if the words didn't want to come out of my mouth. It seemed hard all of a sudden. "I'm moving."

We stopped walking. He looked at me and all I managed to do was smile. It was retarded, but it's the first thing that came to mind. I didn't know if he'd scream, cry, or something. Instead he smiled back and we continued walking. I was getting mixed emotions. I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking.

"So after six years of living in good ole West Newbury you gonna leave," John said after a few moments.

I finally got something. He was thinking during the silence. "Yeah, I guess so," I answered. Tears wanted to trickle down my face, but I prevented them from doing so by rubbing my eyes as if I were tired.

"Well, where you gonna live?"

"Corpus Christi, Texas, right next to the beautiful beach. Just imagine the sun setting across the water…" I smiled.

"Girl," he managed to say without bursting out with tears. "You're lucky."

"Oh John! Come on, don't you start crying on me. I can't leave with all this drama," I laughed.

He laughed as he wiped his eyes. I held on to his hand. The move was way harder than I imagined it was going to be. John was probably the one person who was there for me and who say my highs and lows. At any time, day or night, and anywhere, he would stop everything he was doing just to listen to what I had to say. John was the big brother I always wanted and he was truly one-of-a-kind.

"John, geese, you've been the bestest friend I could ever ask for," I honestly told him.

He wasn't surprised or anything; he knew this was one of the friendships he was doing good at. "Awe, thanks. Clea, you know I love you like you was my little sister, and that ain't never gonna change."

"Even when I'm in another state and miles away?" I asked.

"I'm tellin' you," he said and put his arm around me, "you like family now, and I never forget family."

My only response was a hug. It expressed all the feelings I had at that moment and the feelings I gathered during the day that I never let out: happiness, love, sadness. They all came out in that hug. "Damn you John," I laughed as I wiped my eyes free of tears. "I'm gonna cry."

He smiled and we continued walking around the park. We brought up our best memories we had. We laughed, remembered, and stored them in our hearts. If I could choose one thing that I will always remember about John Cena, out of about a million things, it had to be his love.

It was a little after ten and I had to get home. We drove back to his house and he walked me to my door. I did it. I said goodbye to everybody I loved. I looked at the nearby houses. I'd miss them too as strange as it seemed. I looked at John's house. I'll miss his house most of all, the backyard is where a lot of my best memories were. I stood if front of my doorway. I looked at John, who was staring at me as well. I gave him the biggest hug I could give anyone.

Then the unthinkable happened. We kissed. It wasn't a peck on the lips. It literally was the whole chalupa. Neither one of us stopped for air. I guess we we're caught up in all the emotions and thoughts that surrounded us and the only way out was when our lips touched. And it was the only way out. Being in his arms, having his lips pressed against mine, it calmed me. The worries that once bothered me left in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," he said after he backed up from me. "I may never see you again, and, well, a girl like you comes around only once in a lifetime."

A smile came across my face as I started to blush a little. "If I really were your little sister, that would be incest right there," I laughed.

A smile came across his face and he chuckled a little. "Thank god you're my lil sis only in my heart."

I smiled. He kissed my forehead and walked off. "I'll miss you John," I called after him.

"I'll miss you too Clea."

The next day came faster than I knew it. My parents loaded all our belongings into the rental truck they rented. After breakfast I looked into my empty room. Good memories. I went to the backyard and said my goodbyes there as well. I looked at the tire swing where I first kissed Damien. The tree was where me and Hannah built our tree house that was destroyed the next day when a tornado came. Good memories. Then I went over to a pink rose me and John planted when we were young. Underneath that rose was our time capsule. I carefully dug up the rose and took out the box. I opened it. I laughed at the sight of my favorite Barbie I put in there. John put in his G.I Joe. We both put in a turnbuckle we took off from John's wrestling ring and we signed and dated it. Beneath that was a picture of the two of us. He always made silly faces in pictures. We went to our first wrestling show that year, and we had on Hulk Hogan shirts. It was still fresh I in my mind. I ran into the house and found a pen. I wrote a message and went to drop off the box on John's front porch.

Then we left town ten minutes later. No more goodbyes. No more Hannah. No more Damien. No more John. And still no more Randy.

"_We'll love again and laugh again. I promise. Love always, Clea."_


	6. Good Ole St Louis

Chapter 6: Good Ole St. Louis

After I stopped all the crying, I realized there was one good thing about moving: we were gonna stop in St. Louis! That's good, right? I get to see Sara… Richard… Randy. Randy. I've been wanting to see him since I left St. Louis. If I ran into him, I don't know how he'd react. Will he know it is me? I've grown up a lot since I moved… will he look the same? Those questions and more ran a marathon in my head as we drove into the city. Everything looked so different. The ice cream shop around the block was gone. Boards covered the windows I used to lean on. It seemed as if the city tore down the movie theater I used to go to every Saturday night and replaced it with a more "up to date" theater. Well, a lot has changed since the 80s.

My parents decided to stop for the night there in St. Louis. We stayed at my aunt's house, which coincidently was right down the road from Sara's house. I paced back and forth in my aunt's small restroom. Should I drop in and say hi? _Hi Sara, it's me Clea. Remember me, your old BFF?_ What if she didn't remember me? Then right next door to Sara was Richard. Should I stop there too? _Hey Richie, it's me Clea. Yeah, how have you been doing? _Ain't that an awkward hello… Oh, and then right next to him was Randy. Great. The one boy I've missed more than anything and I don't even know if I have the courage to say hi. _Yeah, Randy you remember me? Clea… we were the bestest of friends before I moved and ruined our friendship and forgot to call you everyday…_

"Is Sara home?" Okay, I got the courage to go to Sara's house. Well, more like I had to get the courage. My mom was threatening me if I didn't stop by my old friends' houses.

I tangled my hands, my palms sweating uncontrollably, as I waited for my… is she still my BFF? I thought Hannah was my BFF? Like I said, she wouldn't remember me…

"OH MY GOD, CLEA!"

Okay, maybe she did remember me. I couldn't help to stare at Sara without at least one tear coming down my cheek. She looked so grown up. I laughed to myself because I couldn't believe she used to wear geeky overalls with a yellow t-shirt underneath with big, bulky orange glasses and knee high socks with black Converse. A lot has changed since the 80s.

"Sara," I smiled. We hugged, and instantly a flashback hit my head. The last time I hugged Sara was when I left St. Louis. Now, years later, we're hugging again. Who would've known.

She welcomed me into her home. I sat on the couch and again laughed to myself. It seems her parents got out of the 80s as well. I remember sitting on these hard plastic sofas and now I was sitting on leather. Wow, what a difference. Then speak of the devils; Sara's parents came into the living room. Her mom had a glass of lemonade and her dad had a camera.

"So?! What brings you back to St. Louis?" she asked and then gasped. "Are you moving back?"

"Well… no, I'm actually moving down to Texas. It's family issues," I said.

I kind of informed her parents on what's been going on with my parents… and all that adult stuff. After Sara's dad took a picture of me with Sara, Sara took me upstairs to her room. I laughed to myself as I looked around. I couldn't believe this was the same room we used to play Barbie in, where we would play dress up and "family" with Randy and Richard. The pink walls I remember seeing were now painted white and had Backstreet Boys and NSYNC posters.

We sat on her bed and reminisced on the old days and what's been going on in our lives. She told me about what's been going on since I left. Richard and Randy were in a car crash a few years back, but they left with just a few bruises, nothing serious, and thank God for that. It wouldn't be pleasant to come back and find out that my two friends were dead. And apparently, Sara and Richard hooked up in middle school. I couldn't say I was surprised; I always saw them two as a cute couple. I then told her about what's been going on with me. I told her about John (and what happened on my last day in West Newbury), how me and Hannah became friends, and all about my relationship with Damien.

"You know Clea, I always imagined you'd end up with Randy," Sara told me.

Randy. Why did I get the feeling she was somewhat right? "Speaking of Randy, what has he been up to?" I asked. I asked her that as a friend speaking, nothing more than that.

"Well, weeks after you left he wouldn't leave his house. We finally convinced him that you'll come back some time. He went on the road with his dad for a few summers before his dad retired. He's following his old man's steps, he's wrestling on the school's team. Now… well, he's dating this girl… and, well, she just so happens to live in your old house."

My eyes widened for a moment. Dating? I… I just never thought that would happen. And then it's a girl who lives in my old house? Well… it seems like he forgot all about me. Surely he wouldn't remember the girl who broke his heart as he's talking to all them big shot wrestlers and when he's with that girl. "Well, good for him," I smiled. If Randy found out I was dating too, I'm sure he'd say the same thing.

It was time for me to go; I still had to drop by Richard's house and maybe Randy's. I didn't know yet. Sara gave me her number so I could call her once I settled in Corpus. We hugged, hopefully not for the last time, and I left her house with a smile on my face and a tear coming down my cheek.

"CLEA!"

I was nearly tackled when Richard answered the door. I looked over him in amazement. He turned out a handsome boy. I was invited inside and we went to the back porch. I laughed at the old tree house we had built because it was still there intact. We then went into the tree house and talked there. It was hard to sit in the little house, but it funny at the same time. Richard brought out a box and I knew instantly what it was.

"So y'all did open it?" I asked him as he handed the box to me. It was our time capsule from third grade. We promised to open it once we reached high school. I smiled to myself as I removed the lid and laughed once I saw the things we had put in there.

"Yeah, we had that same reaction," Richard smiled.

I laughed and pulled out an old Barbie doll that I put in there. "How lame was I?" I laughed. Out next was Sara's favorite hair clip. She never had her hair up without that clip. Then was Richard's Ninja Turtle action figure, the one he took with him wherever he went.

I then stared at the silliest picture I had ever taken. I couldn't help to burst out laughing. My last year in St. Louis for Halloween. I decided to be a princess. Randy wanted to be my prince. We looked ridiculous in our fluffy costumes. Our parents thought it was one of the cutest things we ever did together. We… we looked so happy. We were young and enjoying life to the fullest. Now I wondered if we were still doing that years later.


	7. I Finally Found What I've Been Wanting

ahaha it's 4:49 AM (texas time). i had this written down for months.. i finally decided to finish it up. weel enjoy. R&R gracias :D (thank you :D)

After catching up with Richard, I was ready to call it a night. It was getting late, but it was only ten. I was so used to the time difference; it was eleven in West Newbury. I went up the street from Richard's house, deciding to continue roaming my old neighborhood. So many good childhood memories. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the house that held so many of those memories.

It looked faded. New paint could never cover up the bright yellow that once covered my house. My mom's apple tree surely did stand the test of time. There it stood, proud. A little dead, but proud. I grabbed an apple, remembering the apple pies that my mom couldn't stop making, and took a bite. Sweet as always. A big smile came across my face as I continued looking over the house. I looked up at the window that used to be apart of my room. There was a lamp on, but I couldn't tell if anybody was in there. The memory of my last night in that room stabbed all my other memories and begged for attention. I smiled at the thought. So many memories.

I looked over the house one final time before I -

"Yeah, talk to you later babe."

I instantly froze. I almost dropped my apple. My heartbeats were out of control; they were in a marathon. The door had opened and out came this boy. I couldn't see his face because he was standing on the porch, but he could see mine.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked me as he walked into the light on the sidewalk.

Oh my God.

It was him. It was the boy I was dreading to see yet I yearned to see him, I yearned to hear his voice. There was the little boy who held my hand, who kissed my cheek before I moved. There was the little boy who was my bestest friend ever, who was always there for me. There was Randy Orton.

"Hello?" he asked again. "Who are you?"

I was speechless. He didn't remember me. Did… did I change that much? Besides the new parts I received thanks to a good guy known as puberty, I looked pretty much the same. And so did he. His dimples were still there, along with those big green eyes of his. How could he not recognize me?

"Sorry," I mumbled and walked back down the sidewalk to my aunt's house. Randy was following behind me. I felt his eye's staring me down. My heart was still in the marathon; it hadn't slowed down and it didn't plan on to any time soon… until I passed Randy's house. A gentle sigh of relief escaped and my heartbeat slowed a little. I held my breath. I could still hear footsteps following me.

I stopped and turned around. "Didn't you just pass your house?" I asked.

He stopped walking. "How did you know?" he asked. "Your voice. It sounds familiar." He walked up closer to me. I froze. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Just as I was about to tell him who I was, my aunt called for me. "Clea!" she screamed into the night from her front porch. I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "I'm coming!"

Randy was staring at me from head to toe. "Clea?" he asked. "I've only known one Clea in my life, and she moved when we were kids."

I smiled and twirled around, hoping he would remember who I was.

"But she moved to-"

"Massachusetts," I answered.

His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. "CLEA!" He picked me up and squeezed the air out of me.

"Randy!" I gasped for air. "Circulation… cutting… off!"

"Oops!" he apologized and put me down. "Guess I got a little too excited there."

"A little?" I asked and took in a deep breath of the night air.

I stared at Randy. Oh, he looked so cute! He was staring back at me with his big glowing eyes and a huge smile on his face. "Oh, Randy, I missed you!" I gave him a big hug.

"Clea! Oh my God, I missed you too!" he laughed. He put me down and gave me a twirl. "Wow! You look great! Massachusetts has been good to you!"

"And you haven't changed one bit yourself Randy Orton," I complimented in return.

"What are you doing in St. Louis?" Randy asked. By the tone of his voice, he was still shocked to see me in front of him.

"Well, we're moving again… Corpus Christi, Texas We needed a place to stay for the night so my aunt offered."

"Wow," was all he managed to say.

I sat on the sidewalk. "Sit," I told him and patted a spot next to me. He sat down next to me. "So, what's been going on since our last encounter?"

For ten straight minutes or so, Randy talked. I listened. I laughed when it was funny, awed when it was touching. Just like for me, the move was tough on him.

"I was depressed for days," he admitted. "I didn't wanna do anything. I didn't watch wrestling for weeks 'cause it reminded me of you. I couldn't even look at Sara without picturing you in my head." He laughed at the memory. "Poor Sara. She always cried because she thought I thought she was ugly… I finally got my mind straight once my dad took me on the road with him for a couple weeks. It was.. It was fun."

I smiled. "Yeah, I remember you telling me over the phone. I also remember you promising me a t-shirt, which I still haven't gotten."

"Yeah, well, it's funny how promises can be forgotten."

My smile faded. There was an awkward moment of silence between us. "Ran, I'm -"

"School's been great. I was the captain of the football team last year. Richard's been my right hand man on and off the field. And Sara. Ha, she's like our cheerleader. She's been cheering us on and being there for us. It's been great." Randy looked up at the sky. "We've been doing great."

I tried not to cry. I could tell Randy was doing the same. "Sounds great," I admired. It really did sound great. "I'm happy for you guys." A smile came across Randy's face. "You know, Randy, every night, I was scared. I had no one there to comfort me. At first, I'd cry myself to sleep. But I closed my eyes… and I saw your smile. I then realized that everything was gonna be okay."

A bigger smile came across his face. He tried to hide it, but a tear or two was going down Randy's cheek. He was honestly speechless. All he could do was give me a hug. That's what I've been wanting. That's what I've been missing.


End file.
